Lys
Lys is a island city located south of the Disputed Lands. It is one of the nine Free Cities of western Essos. Since Archon Morosh Adarys' conquest, Lys has been considered part of the Triarchy of the Three Daughters, ruled by a singular Archon chosen from among the mercantile guilds. Layout Like many of the other Free Cities, Lys served initially as a port for trade through the empire of Old Valyria, and the functioning of the city still reflects this to this day. Temples to hundreds of gods line the waterfront and the streets, and slaves outnumber freemen three to one. Locations of Particular Note * The Spire of the Alchemists - just east of the centre of the city, a monolith of white stone can be found, and serves as the home of the Alchemists of Lys, famed for their creation of agents such as the Strangler and the Tears of Lys. Nakenno Bahyl, a magister many centuries ago, realised that the alchemists of the city would use their skills to create the substances regardless of the conclave's stance, and instead opted that they should do so openly, to ensure quality, but more importantly, adequate taxation. Whilst other organisations still work within the shadows, it is the Alchemists of Lys that produce the most potent agents that are sold throughout the Known World. The Alchemists of Lys are very secretive in their craft, and are known to take on a new acolyte when one of the elders of their organisation passes. * The Temple of Trade - one of the many temples found within the city, the Temple of Trade has long been a sight of controversy after the death of Lysaro Rogare, son of Lysandro the Magnificent at the hands of an angry mob following a disagreement turned violently sour. The Rogare Family has since shunned the teachings of the temple, and all those who seek to find themselves on the side of one of the most powerful families in Lys echo their actions. * The Temple of R'hllor - Followers of R'hllor are prolific within the Free City of Lys, their worship centred around the pale-orange stone temple found in the north of the city. Similar to Volantis, the temple is guarded by slave-warriors tattooed with the flames of their god. * The Rogare Bank - after the death of Lysandro Rogare, called Lysandro the Magnificent in 133AC, the Rogare Bank began to decline in power, and was soon eclipsed by the Braavosi-based Iron Bank in terms of preference for the wealthy and those in need of wealth of Westeros and Essos alike. Since the Targaryens dealt grevious damage to the city of Braavos and the reformation of the Triarchy however, it has made a resurgence in strength and is now considered amongst the most powerful in the Known World. * The Vineyards of Stone - the Free City of Lys is famed for its fine white wines, and the Vineyards of Stone is the name given to the street upon which storerooms and cellars filled with casks and bottles are stored before their transport across the Known World. Each major family of Lys owns half a dozen winecellars upon the Vineyards of Stone, and many minor families vie control of those that remain. * The Goddess' Touch - the most famous pillowhouse in Lys, and arguably the Known World, the Goddess' Touch boldly claims to be capable of serving the tastes of every patron to visit, regardless of any oddities they may desire. Bed-slaves from north of the Wall to Naath, courtesans from as far east as Yi Ti and the Plains of the Jogos Nhai, the Goddess' Touch has them all, and offers a bag full of coin to those who do not find themselves pleased after their attendence. * Orthys Mint - having changed hands on numerous occasions, the Orthys Mint is now owned by the Banking Guild that runs the Rogare Bank. A modest building, it serves as the primary location for the creation of the coinage of Lys, which bear the native goddess of Lys and are oval in shape. * The Bay of Lys - the waters around which the city of Lys are built are a wonder of their own. Home to a bounty of brightly coloured life from silver-tipped sharks and striped eels to leatherback turtles and azure-shaded octopuses, the Bay not only provides a source of income for the fishermen of the city, but also an attraction for those who wish to marvel at the clear-blue waters and those that populate it. The magister Varidos Nahohr is often seen upon his colossal pleasure barge, moving slowly from one side of the bay to the other, whilst being attended to by an army of servants and pillowslaves. * Canahs - whilst technically not part of Lys itself, Canahs is a small fishing village found around ten leagues west of the city. Category:Lys Category:Free Cities Category:City Category:Essos Category:Island